theathaschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Wu Jen
Wu jen are spellcasters from Rokugan with mysterious powers and a powerful reputation. They are artisans, courtiers, seducers and spellcasters who command the elements, spirit forces, and the very powers of nature. They are skilled, well-educated and well-respected courtesans and entertainers, meditating and purifying their minds in order to contact the various natural and supernatural powers of the world. From these entities they learn their spells—magical means to control the invisible forces of the world. Wu Jen must train at the official academy in Shino, in Crane Lands, and are all registered with the Empire. The top wu jen serve as concubines and advisors to the lords or shogun of the land. The Emperor himself has a group of twelve concubine wu jen called the “Sapphire Maidens”. Adventurers Many Wu Jen travel throughout Rokugan, mostly serving as diplomats. They often join with adventuring groups for protection, though the presence of a wu jen usually is enough for the local police or nobility to tolerate the presence of the adventurers. Many wu jen work to expand their magical knowledge. Characteristics As with wizards, their spells are their primary class feature, and assume an all-important role in a wu jen’s life. Many wu jen spells draw on the power of the five elements (earth, fire, metal, water, and wood), and a wu jen who masters all the spells of one element gains additional power with those spells. Finally, wu jen are adept at manipulating their spells, increasing their range, duration, or effect, or eliminating verbal or somatic components through permanent metamagic effects. Alignment Wu Jen are highly disciplined and are taught control from an early age. They can be any nonchaotic alignment. Background Wu jen undergo years of education starting from an early age, years of discipline and preparation before the physical act of pleasure or the most basic on cantrips were even mentioned. Control is the first lesson and the last. Races Most wu jen are humans or hengeyokai, though members of all the races of Kara-Tur can learn the wu jen’s craft. After all, there are some in Rokugan with very exotic tastes. Taboos In order to maintain their supernatural power,wu jen must abide by certain taboos that may seem inconsequential to other characters but are vitally important to the wu jen. If a wu jen violates one of her taboos, she cannot cast any more spells that day. A wu jen must choose one taboo at 1st level, and one additional taboo every time she learns a spell secret. Possible taboos include: * Cannot eat meat. * Cannot own more than she can carry. * Must make a daily offering (such as food, flowers, or incense) to one or many spirit powers. * Cannot cut her hair. * Cannot touch a dead body. * Cannot drink alcohol. * Cannot wear a certain color. * Cannot light a fire. * Cannot sit facing in a certain cardinal direction. * Cannot use foul language. Cannot go barefoot on bare earth or stone. * Must offer a prayer at either noon or midnight every day. * Cannot wield a weapon. * Must greet all non-hostile sentient beings with a kiss. * Can’t carry odd amounts of coinage. * Cannot sit down until everyone else in the room has. * Cannot refer to others by nicknames, or anything but their name. * Never make eye contact with another’s reflection. * Cannot touch an Eta. * Cannot lie. * Must drink four glasses of wine every day. * Cannot turn down an invitation to dance.